The present invention relates to a device for supervising at least two direct current electric consumers in a motor vehicle including a switching device for controlling the flow of direct current through the consumers.
From the German Patent Application P 29 34 071.4 a device is known in which power supply to each electrical consumer is performed via a separate electromagnetic transformer. In this manner it is made possible to test whether electric current does flow thorugh individual consumers or not. The disadvantage of this prior art device is the necessity to employ a separate electromagnetic transformer for each consumer and consequently high requirements for material and for installation cost.